The Monday After
by RavenclawCookie
Summary: The Monday after the Saturday of the eight hour detention. How will Allison react when she sees Andrew again? Will Claire ignore John in front of her rich friends and how will they all react when they are reunited?


So recently I watched a film called 'The Breakfast Club' and I fell in love with it. So I decided to write a short fic about it which is mainly focused on my two favourite characters within the film which are Allison (Played by Ally Sheedy) and Andrew (Played by Emilio Estevez).

If you haven't seen the The Breakfast Club I really suggest that you do.

I do not own any of the characters in The Breakfast Club!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Allison walked through the school doors, her untidy chestnut hair falling across her chocolate-brown eyes that were mostly hidden from view. She peeped through the gaps in her thick fringe, her bag packed with miscellaneous and jumbled up items slung over one shoulder. She was wearing a long black skirt, scuffed, muddy sneakers and a blue sweater draped over her shoulders. But it wasn't just any blue sweater.<p>

It was the Monday and after the Saturday before, when five students all faced with an eight-hour detention had blossomed and grown closer to each other than they could have ever imagined. They had gotten high and after that brief moment of euphoria, very low. John, Claire, Andrew, Allison and Brian - five individuals with nothing in common but the fact that they were all in trouble. Well, apart from Allison. She had had nothing better to do than attend the detention.

The person Allison - as she shuffled through corridors, her sneakers squeaking softly upon the polished floor - was really hunting high and low for was Andrew. A sporto, a jock, an athlete…whatever you wanted to call him. He was all of those things. But Allison was far from welcome in that category of school kids. As they had said farewell on that Saturday afternoon (having just served their eight-hour detention), Allison and Andrew has shared a sweet kiss. Allison's heart skipped a beat at the memory. She smiled at the blissful memory, tightening Andrew's jacket around her shoulders. She bit her lip, a sudden thought overcame her mind. She heard Brian's voice in her mind…something he had said on Saturday…

"What's gonna happen on Monday? When we're all together again?"

Would Andrew act like they were a couple? Or would he just blank her completely, perhaps tearing her to pieces in front of his rich, athletic friends once she had vacated the premises. Allison's heart sank at the thought. She turned a corridor, almost smashing into someone as she hastily stomped towards her locker. She gasped, almost falling over in fright.

"Hey watch it!"

She heard a familiar, low, threatening voice. As hard as nails. She looked up, blowing her fringe aside. She did not bother to say a word, only glaring at the boy above her.

John Bender's eyebrows raised when he saw who had just crashed into him. He looked round himself, checking that none of his friends were around him before smiling softly and extending a hand. "Allison." He said, a small smile curving his lips. "Hey." His voice was barely a whisper. It was clear to Allison that he did not want to be seen in her company. Would the others feel the same?

"You still scared you're friends are gonna see you with me?" Allison said, crossing her arms and glaring. "Or Brian, or Andrew for that matter?"

John's brow furrowed, his expression hardening. "Look, it's the first day back. Just keep it cool, yeah?" He said, his tone a little cold. What did she really expect was going to happen? That the five of them would prance around the corridors with each other, smiling and laughing as others stared at them - all completely different people - without a single care in the world.

"Fine." Allison said, sighing. "Why don't you tell that to Claire when she sees you then?" She said, turning on the spot and striding away.

John bit his lip, slamming his locker shut angrily, before swaggering off carelessly, trying not to focus on Claire for a moment. He suddenly became more conscious of the diamond earring in his earlobe. It had belonged to Claire. They had shared a brief moment of goodbye. He remembered their kiss, how she had pressed her diamond earring (as she was exceedingly rich) into his gloved palm before turning and jumping into her car. He self-consciously patted his longish hair over his ear, thinking about what Allison had said minutes ago. How would Claire react when she saw him - in class? In the corridor? At lunch? He knew the answer. She would blank him…ignore his presence, as he would do to her.

Allison turned several corridors, wandering speedily but aimlessly. Her heart flipped a somersault as she spotted Andrew at the end of the corridor she was skulking down. Her eyes widened and she ducked behind a the wall, a small squeak escaping her lips. Could she face him? Could she just walk past him and act like nothing happened?

Andrew turned as he stuffed his gym bag into his locker. He thought he had heard a squeak. His brow creased, searching the floor for a mouse, a possum that could have caused the noise. He saw a flash of dark hair and his muscles seemed to tense. He would notice that shaggy mane of dark hair anywhere. It was Allison. He jogged down the corridor, his eyes darting around for wherever she could be lurking. Finally, he found her, crouched behind the brick wall. He felt the wary eyes of passing students giving them confused looks. His face split into a small smile. "Allison." He said softly. His eyes wandered to the blue jacket covering her shoulders like a security blanket, recognising it as his own. "Nice jumper."

Allison grinned at him, getting slowly to her feet, pushing her heavy fringe out of her eyes. What Andrew saw behind the dark veil of hair made his mouth form an exasperated pout. "You're wearing that black gunk under your eye again." He said.

Allison looked down, avoiding his gaze. "I guess people would think it was weird if I came into school wearing normal make up…" She murmured.

Andrew sighed, remembering how she had looked on that Saturday, when she had emerged from the bathroom after Claire had given her a complete makeover, her fringe pushed back off her face with an elegant headband, her dark eyeliner had been removed and Andrew could not have believed his eyes.

"But you looked so…beautiful." Andrew said, waiting for the area around them to empty slightly before he said so.

A red hue crept up Allison's pale cheeks. "Did not." She said, her eyes cast downwards.

"You did, believe me. Claire did a great job." He argued softly.

Allison felt the urge to kiss Andrew right there and then She inclined her head towards his , her hands reaching for his blonde neatly parted hair. She jumped away from him, however, when one of Andrew's wrestling club friends strode up to him, a grin on his face.

"Come on, Andrew, what're you doing with that little tramp?" The boy said, grinning at Andrew.

Allison squeaked loudly, hurt by the boy's words. Her eyes widened once more, tears smudging the black gunk under her eye. She fled down the corridor before Andrew could say another word.

Andrew watched her go, knowing that if he followed her (though he longed to do so) his friends would think him a complete idiot. He knew it was no use. He said nothing, just followed his friend down the corridor, his mind constantly on Allison.

* * *

><p>Brian clutched a pile of books in his arms, most of which were based upon the subject of Physics, which he would be bringing to the show-and-tell at today's Physics club. He was nearly trampled by a familiar-looking girl who appeared to be crying. "Allison, wait!" He cried, holding onto his books for dear life as he sprinted after the girl, who did not stop running.<p>

Allison, finally out of breath, turned to face Brian, who was wheezing softly, a couple of meters away.

"Allison…a-are you okay?" He asked, noticing the tremble in her bottom lip. He hugged his books closer to his bottle-green jumper.

"Fine!" Allison exploded. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem a little upset." Brian said tentatively. "Is everything okay?" He pressed on. He noticed she had resorted back to her usual style instead of the girly fashion Claire had introduced her to.

"Fine!" Allison snapped again. "Nothing's wrong. You shouldn't even be hanging round with me."

Brian's brow creased. "What?" He said, bemused.

"You shouldn't even be talking to me. You should just blank me like the others did. What if one of your Brainiac friends came along and saw you with me?"

Brian let out a sigh. "Allison, I told you on Saturday. I consider you to be my friend, and I would never do that to you."

Allison felt her heart lift at his words. "You really meant that, huh?"

Brian nodded slowly and sincerely. Allison wiped her eyes on the sleeve of Andrew's jumper. Brian noticed she was wearing Andrew's clothing, smiling to himself at this.

They both turned as a group of rich-looking girls passed by; pearls and other assortments of glittering jewellery items draped around their necks and wrists, purses clutched in their painted nails. A red-haired girl led the pack, her nose in the air, running a hand through her cropped cherry-red locks. It was Claire. They watched as she spotted them, giving them both a knowing smile, before striding off down the corridor.

Brian shook his head. "Boy, I thought she wouldn't even acknowledge us!" He said.

"Notice how she didn't bother speaking to us, though." Allison said darkly.

"I wonder what she'll do when she sees John." Brian said thoughtfully, gnawing on his lip.

Allison shrugged. "Dunno." She said simply her mind returning to Andrew.

* * *

><p>John leant against the lockers, watching as the odd teacher gave him a threatening look. He whipped the frayed scarlet scarf from around his neck, hitching the colour on his denim jacket. He waited for his friends to arrive as patiently as possible. They'd probably end up being late, as usual. Though he couldn't say he was always on time. A gaggle of rich girls passed him, a smirk twisting his lips at the sight of them all. A flash of red amongst them made his had turn. "Claire?" He said, loud enough for the group of giggling girls to hear.<p>

The band of girls halted as one, a red-haired girl emerging from the fray. "Oh…John." She said a little awkwardly.

Her companions looked at her in confusion. One blonde girl gave John a disapproving look. "Claire, you know him?" She asked in a cold tone.

Claire gazed at John for a long moment before shaking her eyes, not taking her eyes off him. "No…I don't."

John's eyes darkened in anger.

"Well come on then!" The blonde girl huffed impatiently. "It's nearly time for class!" The girls tapped their foots irritably.

"You go on ahead, I'll meet you in class." Claire said, giving her friends a brief smile.

The girls each gave her looks disbelief and disapproval before striding off down the corridor. It was a long time before either of them said anything.

"So…you don't know me, huh?" John said, his fury suppressed in his voice, which was almost calm.

"John…" Claire said, shaking her head. "I didn't mean it. What would you have done if I'd have come up to you in front of your friends." John hung his head, saying nothing, Claire reached up on her toes, pressing her strawberry lips to his cheek. Passing students gawped at them in shock. John only glared at them threateningly. His expression morphed into a smile as Claire pulled away, her smile matching his.

"I was wondering…" John began slowly. "You wanna go on a date?"

Claire was momentarily shocked by his invitation. She nodded, trying not to seem to eager. "Sure."

"Great, does the movies sound good?" He asked hopefully.

"It sounds perfect." Claire replied, shocked by how unbelievably polite and sweet he was being. Completely unlike his usual hard, ignorant self.

The bell rang shrilly. Claire gave him a small wave before rushing off to join her friends. John grinned, heading off down the corridor, feeling extremely pleased with himself.

Allison sat down for in the cafeteria beside Brian, throwing open her bag and pulling out a brown paper bag containing today's lunch she had packed herself. She pulled out two pieces of white bread, laying hem down upon a napkin before delving into her bag and scooping out several packets of sugar. Brian rolled his eyes as he watched her pour the sugar onto the bread, un-packing his own lunch absent-mindedly. Allison sprinkled breakfast cereal all over the sugar-covered bread, squashing the two slices of bread together with a loud crunch before taking a humongous bite. Brian just shook his head, grinning. Allison's eyes travelled to where Andrew was unpacking his lunch several seats away with his athlete buddies. Allison's eyes met his for a brief second before both turned away hastily.

Brian followed Allison's gaze, saying nothing but taking a bite out of his sandwich and sipping thoughtfully on his carton of apple juice. Allison dropped her sandwich, no longer feeling hungry. She cracked open her can of coke, slurping it loudly, though it tasted unusually bland and unsatisfying.

Allison watched as one of Andrew's friends rose from his seat at the table, heading for the cafeteria doors. As he passed their table, he turned, smirking nastily at the sight of Brian and Allison sitting together.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this sweet? Hey Peewee, I didn't know you got yourself a girlfriend." The guy said mockingly. Allison stared up at him unblinkingly. Brian turned beetroot red, looking down at his sandwich.

"She's not my girlfriend." He mumbled. "We're just friends."

"Oh, right." The boy said, faking interest. "Of course. Not even you would date a weirdo like her, would you, Brainiac?" Allison tensed, her cheeks growing hot in a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"I mean look at her, she couldn't get a date if she tried. Nobody would date a weirdo like _her."_

It happened in a flash. The boy that had been tormenting Allison and Brian was knocked to the ground. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped as they watched as the boy fell to the floor, his nose merely a fountain of blood.

Allison's eyes flickered to where Andrew stood a few meters away, nursing his bruised fist. He mouth hung open. She snapped it shut quickly as Andrew approached. "I think I'll sit with you guys." He said, drawing up a seat beside them. Kids nearby gave them all strange looks, but for once, Andrew didn't seem to care.

Allison smiled at him, a smile which he returned. Brian sat, munching on his sandwich and smiling smugly to himself and Andrew reached out, brushing Allison's fringe out of her eyes. She struggled to contain a gasp. She just bit her lip joyfully as she felt Andrew's fingers entwine themselves around hers under the table.

This Monday has turned out to be far better than she could ever have expected.


End file.
